The Lost Generation
by Dana1
Summary: In one moment a whole generation of superheroes are wiped out. But will the secrets of the two survivors cause disaster for the Justice League? AU to Outsiders: Insiders


Title: The Lost Generation

Author: Dana

Rating: PG

Warnings: Violence, death, and some mental angst.

Summary: In one moment a whole generation of superheroes are wiped out. But will the secrets of the two survivors cause disaster for the Justice League?

Spoilers/Time frame: This is an AU of the Outsiders/Teen Titans mini series: The Insiders.

Disclaimer: DC owns them and I don't. I'd like to but ya know I've been accused of not playing nice with the characters.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, DC/Time Warner does. I'm just a little writer that plays with them.

"Get down!" Someone yelled shoving him hard to the ground. He heard the explosion and that was it.

When he came to again, he found he was still sprawled out on the ground with pain going through his body. Every part of him hurt. He tried moving and felt a very heavy weight on top of him. He groaned and saw through blurry eyes very short red hair. "Roy get off." He grumbled.

Roy make any attempt to move. He moved his hand to push him and felt something sticky. He brought his hand up to his face and saw that it was blood. He carefully pushed Roy off of him and felt for a pulse. He found none.

He looked around and saw everyone was sprawled out on the ground. His throat tightened up when he saw Robin lying with a sword stuck through his chest. His hand flew to the throat afraid to find out. This couldn't be happening.

He felt another waive of pain go through him. He had to get to the Watch Tower. He didn't know how but he knew he had to.

He went to STAR Labs and ignored their questions. He didn't have time to talk to them. He had to tell someone.

"Need transporter..." He said barely getting it out. He wasn't totally sure how he got to the place in his condition but at the moment he was very close to collapsing.

"We should..." One of the scientists said.

"No! I need...to get to...the Watch Tower."

"Of course." The scientist said. He gestured to someone behind him. "Barry help Nightwing over to one of the transporters."

He didn't even remember practically being carried to the transporter. He knew he didn't have time but they had to be warn

* * *

It was silent for once in the watchtower of the Justice League. Wally West, better known as the Flash, was playing solitaire while listening to Dinah Lance, AKA Black Canary complain about the Huntress. He looked around and noticed they were the only ones in the control room. Well there was Batman but he was busy staring at the computer screen. He thought about going down to Keystone City to spend time with his wife Linda.

Beep Beep Beep

Wally jumped to his feet at the sound of the alarm bell. He hurried out into the room where it was coming from and saw a body lying on the floor. He ran up to him.

"Oh God." Was all he said when he saw the blood poring out everywhere.

"Wally..." The week voice said grabbing onto his arm. "They are dead. All dead." He let out a cry as pain went through his body.

"Who?" He asked. He couldn't help but wonder why they hadn't heard anything.

"Titans, Outsiders." He struggled to sit up. "You have to stop..." His body spasmed.

"Stop who."

"They got..." He drew in a ragged breath. "Super..." And then he was lying still.

"Dick no!" He yelled checking for a pulse quickly but he was already gone. He let out a cry of anguish but nothing like the one he heard from behind him. He was pushed over as Batman took his son in his arms.

Bruce heard them talking behind him. His head was in his hands as he tried to hide the tears. He couldn't lose it in front of them.

"Let me take him Bruce." Wally said reaching for Dick. "I can run him there much faster then you can."

Bruce kept walking obvious to Wally that the man didn't trust him to carry his son.

Wally ran into the infirmary and held the door open for Bruce.

Dr. Mid-Nite looked up. "What on Earth?" He asked. "Dick?" He asked.

"Help him." Bruce said setting him down on one of the tables.

"Okay. But I could use some room. Would you please leave the room?" Bruce gave him one of his famous stares. "Okay fine you can stay but you need to not get in my way. Wally?"

Wally walked out of the room.

Dinah came up to him. "Wally? Are you okay? What happened?"

"Dick's dead." His eyes shown with tears. "He came here and said that the Teen Titans and the Outsiders were all dead." He hung his head. "Dead Dinah!"

Dinah gasped and took a step backwards in shock. "No."

"He died in my arms Dinah!" He said tears streaming down his face. "My best friend."

"Wally..." She tried to console him but he took off.

* * *

Half an hour later a few of the Justice League waited outside of the infirmary for any news. Wally had came back but wasn't talking to anyone. He seemed more content in silence.

"Did they find Superman yet?" Zatanna asked.

"No. No one's seen him." J'onn replied.

"Wait." Dinah said. "What if that's who Dick was telling Wally about? What if they have Superman?"

"Can we not talk about this?" Wally asked. He was leaning his head against a wall. He had changed into jeans and a t-shirt and looked like he just went through hell. Course they all had.

"I'm sorry Wally." Dinah said sitting next to him grabbing his hand. "I'm just worried like everyone else. I'm worried about Clark and Ollie. They aren't answering."

"Answering what?" Ollie asked coming into the room.

"Oh Ollie!" Dinah said hugging him tightly before leading him away.

The silence was interrupted by that they all figured had to be Ollie. Wally's heart went out to him. He lost a cousin and possibly his best friend. Then he remembered poor little Lian. It wasn't fair.

The door opened and Batman came out. His suit drenched in blood and his face very pale. He said only two words but he didn't need to say more.

"He's alive."

* * *

Superman got the call from STAR Labs saying there had been a large explosion not far away from them and asked if he could come and investigate. He couldn't help but wonder why the Teen Titans hadn't been called in since their headquarters were also in San Francisco. He soon forgot that question when he arrived at the location.

The area was thick with smoke. He could make out firefighters trying to put out the fires. He could hear one say, "God Martin half of them were kids."

"Teen Titans." He heard someone, he assumed was Martin, answer. "They were teenagers." Superman hurried over to them. "Superman boy am I glad to see you."

"What happened here?" He asked.

"We got word that there was a large fight out here that was followed by an explosion. We found no survivors so far." He cleared his throat. "I think we've identified both groups as being from the Teen Titans and Outsiders."

Superman scanned the area.

"We aren't finished looking. Haven't found your kid yet." One said. "Could have been further out. Main concern is keeping the fire from spreading."

Clark pushed past them searching with his telescopic vision for where everyone was. He had to hope someone survived. He found Speedy sprawled next to Beast Boy. He quickly checked for pulses and found none. He kept going and found Robin he saw he had been stabbed before the explosion happened. He checked for a pulse and found none.

He picked something off the ground and noticed it looked quite a bit like Nightwing's mask but he saw no sign of Nightwing. He didn't even want to know how Bruce would react when he found out.

He felt a lump in his throat when he saw Roy crumpled on the ground looking like he had been holding something. He checked for a pulse and found none. Poor Lian. He thought wiping away a tear. He had been trying to suppress the tears but was now having a hard time holding them back.

He kept looking but he was finding no survivors at all. He was wondering who could have killed so many without them knowing anything. They should have done something. No way should someone have slipped past them.

He stopped further away from the blast area and found Wonder Girl sprawled out on the ground. It was just her, Nightwing, Indigo, and Conner left. He checked for a pulse. He groaned. This was a slaughter. Who could have done this?

He looked over and saw that she had been lying on top of someone. He rolled her off and found who it was. He swallowed down his bile. He had been hoping he would find him safe and sound. He checked for a pulse and let out a cry. Conner was alive!

He kept searching but found no one else. He went back and picked Conner up and went to the Watch Tower.

When he had entered the Watch Tower he found most of the Justice League standing there.

"Oh Superman." Wonder Woman said her eyes filled with tears. "You found Conner?" She asked upon seeing who he held in his arms.

"Yes. He's alive." He swallowed hard. "Diana I'm so sorry but Cassie's dead."

"We know." She said tears starting to flow from her eyes. "At least Conner and Dick are alive."

"Dick's alive?" He asked in surprise. "But how?"

"We don't know."


End file.
